Like Brother Like Sister
by PsychoBabble192
Summary: A two chapter fic exploring the possibility of Bif and Zoe being related. One chapter for each of them. No pairings. Pre-game.
1. Bif

There were no lies in the Taylor household. Things were stated in a clear and blunt way so that Bif always knew where the line was. That way he had no excuses when he failed to reach an expectation or broke a rule. That why they told him about her, his fathers mistake, so that he knew how to act accordingly.

A girl. A girl who could have been his twin, if they had the same mom that is. She was born a week after he was apparently. One of his earliest memories was when he was five and his parents sat him down to explain who she was and how he should never make contact with her before taking him to the local park.

He didn't know anything about her really. Over the years he managed to catch bits and pieces of information. She lived in Blue Skies. Father paid the minimum his lawyers could get him to her mother. She had their last name for one reason or another. However preps aren't raised to be curious. They're raised to follow a path, and his path had nothing to do with her. So he pushed her out of his mind for the most part.

It wasn't until his first year at Bullworth that he saw her. That day he was given a list of very clear instructions; the most important two were: Staying on Derbys good side, and not to come into any contact with the mistake.

For the most part he did as he was instructed to do. It was easy considering Blue Sky kids aren't known to be particularly bookish, and advanced classes were easy when you had the proper funds. Meaning they had completely different class schedules. She wasn't relevant to his life or his plans. They lived and grew up in completely different worlds. She was merely a mistake his father made. She had absolutely nothing to do with him.

It's not like he ever wanted a sibling. He loved being an only child, brothers and sisters just sounded like a pain. His father wanted a son to box and carry on the family name, and his mother had grown up with four sisters and was more than happy to have one little boy instead. She wasn't wanted or needed. She was nothing.

However there were certain things that were hard to ignore. This girl had his hair, his eyes. Throughout his life people had always commented that he was the spitting image of his father. He wondered if people told her she looked nothing like her mother. She could have been his twin all things considered. Luckily no one else seemed to make the connection.

It wasn't until they shared a gym class that it became a problem. Ignoring things were easy when they weren't around. Out of sight, out of mind, but seeing her every other day made it difficult to forget about the mistake especially when she was walking around with HIS eyes.

He wondered if she knew about the invisible string that connected them. She didn't seem to. She never even seemed to look in his direction or notice him at all. Like Bif didn't even exist. For some reason the thought that she didn't know about her secret lineage made her all the more interesting.

He slowly realized that she and him were one of the same. She had a talent for fighting, his determination, his drive. She was him. He was her.

As time went on his desire to talk to her grew. He wanted to know her. To fight with her. He dreamt of could-have-been memories from a shared childhood. Always in his home, them opening presents on Christmas day, her and Pinky complaining after him and Derby put up the 'no girls allowed' sign on his door, complaining about the boring adult parties and itchy clothes.

Everything accumulated when she got kicked out. It was a very ugly and very public affair in which rumors went flying. An event his father would definitely disapprove of.

He privately managed to grease the palms of a nerd in charge of filing in the office for her record in order to get some accurate information (Christy really wasn't as reliable as Gord insisted).

That night he snuck out of Harrington House and took his bike down to Blue Skies. It wasn't easy to find her house in the dark while also avoiding townies. He approached trailer preparing to knock, fully intending to offer to buy her way back into Bullworth with his allowance and use his influence to get Mr. Burton fired hen her heard it.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! Do you have ANY idea how expensive that good for nothing school is? I could have bought a HOUSE with all the money you wasted! You couldn't keep your legs closed long enough to at least graduate? Well you better not expect to stay here all your life missy. As soon as you're eighteen you're out, education or no education. ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING?"

He watched the enraged woman yell at her daughter through the window. There was nothing pretty about their home. All the furniture looked like a second hand shop bought it from a second hand shop. Trash littered the floor and he was certain that was not the original color of the carpet.

What really struck him though were her eyes. His eyes. Whenever he stepped out of line, or when his father came home drunk. The yelling, the hitting, everything- she had the same look he got. She looked so… empty. He realized then that there wasn't anything he could do for her. Bringing her into his world wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't be any better or any safer for her in his home with their father. There wasn't anything he could offer her that would make her life any better. He knew that.

Because she was him.

So he left. However two days later the Taylor family did fund the entire library expansion project after Mr. Burton was found beat up with two broken ribs outside of the motel.

No one touches his sister.


	2. Zoe

Oh she knew about him alright. Zoe was well aware of her muddled bloodline. As was the majority of Blue Skies.

Her mother couldn't help but brag about how she never had to work again now that she had a rich baby daddy. Not that she spent the money wisely. If her mother ever decided to get a job then they would have been fine, but she was determined to stretch out her 'free ride' as long as she could, and the occasional shitty boyfriend never had much to contribute either. When she was younger she remembers her mother affectionately calling her 'her little money maker'.

Around that age Zoe was still bright eyed and full of hope. She used to dream about her rich father coming down to reclaim her and her mom, saving them from the trailer park and magically transporting them into the lap of luxury. She imagined big fancy dinners, a huge Christmas tree every year with lots of presents, and her parents coming in every night to tuck her in. She took inspiration from every princess-based book she could find.

Unfortunately Blue Skies was never a nurturing place for the hopeful. Everyone things that they're going to be the one to get out. Even her mother once had big plans, judging from the books holding up the coffee table she wanted to be a doctor, or a nurse, or some other medical shit once. Not that she'll ever talk about it. No one talks about their dead dreams here, and no one brings them up. That's too cruel. Even for Bullworth.

Even so she believed. The most generous thing her mother ever did for her was give her her fathers last name. Hoping that it might be that little extra pull to finally get somebody out of the vortex of shit which was their lives. The other kids used to tease her for it, but after she made Duncan eat a cockroach they stopped only using it in a playful manor then on.

Zoe was a smart girl. She did well enough in school, hoping to one day please the father who was never come back for her. It wasn't until she was eleven that her hopes were shattered completely. She rode her bike up to Old Bullworth Vale in her cleanest clothes to avoid drawing too much attention. It took a while to figure out his address, and even after she never planned to actually knock. She just liked to ride by and catch glimpses of the man her mother was so fond of if she was lucky, but today was different.

It was a warm mid-summers day. She was exhausted and sweating slightly, but she couldn't help herself. The Taylor household seemed to have been empty all month and she was starting to wonder if he moved out. Just as she was about to reach the gate a stretch limousine passed her, turning into the driveway. She stopped and peeked from behind their garden wall as the car stopped. First a servant came out and began to unpack the car, from where she could see it looked like vacation supplies. Then the driver stepped out to open the back side door. First stepped out her dad. She smiled as she saw him. She had his hair and his eyes. She always figured she looked like her dad, considering she looked almost nothing like her mom.

Then the other two stepped out. An older woman with pretty brunette hair. His wife or his girlfriend? Well, that was fine. Her mom probably wouldn't fit in at all the balls she had read about, and what lady didn't want a daughter? It wasn't until he stepped out that her smile dropped. He had stolen her fathers looks! Her looks! It was like looking into another reality. The boy smiled at the woman before all three went inside. Zoe just turned and slid her back down the wall. She wasn't sure for how long she sat there, but she knew it was colder when she left and the next day she had a pretty bad sunburn.

She asked around about him. The boy. She learned his name, that he got boxing lessons, everything she could. This boy had taken her place. It suddenly all made sense why she lived here. She wasn't needed. Her father had her opposite, the mirror version of herself. Of course he was never going to come for her! He had him. The son of a rich lady. She cried for about three days.

By the time Zoe got to high school she had simply stopped caring. She was numb to her lineage. Lots of kids in Blue Skies weren't wanted. It was something they learn to deal with. She had accepted that her chances of leaving Blue Skies were slim to none, but all she knew if that she at least wasn't going to be like her mom. She was going to get her high school degree and a job, make a life for herself. If the stars aligned then maybe college would be on the table, but she doubted it. She just knew that she wasn't going to get pregnant solely to siphon some rich bastards money away. She was going to stand on her own and if she had kids she was going to give them more than just a name to help get them out to this godforsaken town.

Over time Zoe realized that the stars must fucking hate her. That there just had to be some overbearing force of evil whose job it is to specifically fuck over Blue Skies kids. Her childhood companions each dropped out for their own reasons, too lazy, too stupid, too weak, to mentally unstable, but she was going to make it. Until that asshole Burton had to lay his eyes on her. She could handle the staring. Bullworth was full of creeps. The slight touches grossed her out, but she figured his real targets would be the cheerleaders he was always with. It wasn't until Burton cornered her in the locker room that she snapped. They were alone and she just finished changing when he made himself known. She started to shout at him to get the fuck out when he cornered her. All he ended up doing was massage her breasts, but his full intentions were clear. She managed to knee him in his crotch and run out, but it was enough to shake her. She was so out of it she actually expected Bullworth to deal out justice. Once conversation turned screaming match with the principal. Apparently she had no support to her claims and the only thing they had any proof of was her 'assaulting' a teacher. She was out on her ass that night.

She didn't even try the police after that. She felt numb, empty. She took what little shit she had and headed home. She tuned out whatever her mother said. For the first time in forever she had no fight left in her. There wasn't anything to hold back because there was nothing. She tried too hard and the universe knocked her back even harder. In a weird way, that night as her mom called her a slut, she never felt closer to her. There was a sense of understanding that washed over her. For a second she thought she saw _him_ outside the window, but was never sure.

She didn't leave her bed for the next few weeks, except to pee and eat some stale off brand frootloops from the 'family sized' box she kept in her room. After a month Edgar finally visited. It was just a matter of time, he was the pack leader around here. His goal was never to leave Bullworth, but to make sure the rest of the Blue Skies kids got decent jobs and didn't become drunks or meth heads. That in mind Zoe considered that he was more of a dad than Mr. Taylor ever was.

"Hey Taylor. You enjoying your mansion too much to come speak to us commoners?"

"Suck a dick Ed." His smile fell as he went to sit on her mattress. Zoe just buried her head farther into the sheets.

"Listen, you did good kid. You got farther than the rest of us slackers ever did. I can get you a job at the factory considering everything. You just have to come out of this room first."

"You heard what happened." It wasn't a question. Edgar knew everything in this town. In a way he was worse than Christy.

"Yeah, I did, but I also heard you put up a good fight. No harm no foul, right? Just come down to the factory. Where your family can protect you." He patted her leg getting up. Those words would have ignited a spark in her a week ago. She would have been in his face about how she didn't need anyones protection and how there was a HUGE foul, but it just wasn't in her anymore.

"If it makes you feel any better I hear Burton won't be around for a little while. Someone knocked him around pretty bad. I think it might have been one of those preppy kids 'cause the bucktooth one was moaning about how the prep and jock alliance went down the drain while picking up some eggs at Yum Yum market."

That perked her ears. "He's not going to be around?"

"Yeah must have been pretty bad. Heard he was sent to the hospital."

"I hope the bastard dies."

"Don't we all. Now I got you an interview on Monday at the factory. I say interview, but the job's a sure thing. Just come to at least check it out ok? If Clint or Henry or whatever he's calling himself now can keep getting hired I'm sure you can take a little time. Just get out and do something ok? It's not good to just lay there and dwell in your own shit."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'll think about it."

"You better." He left after that. Leaving her with her thoughts and this new information. For the past couple years all she thought about was how useless family was. How it was over-romanticized bullshit. You needed to stand on your own two feet and walk if you wanted to get anywhere. There was no point in helping anyone else up or expecting anyone to help you up.

She still believed that to a degree, but somewhere in her head a voice was telling her that for once her mothers gift of her fathers name actually paid off for something. She still didn't need a brother, a mother, or a father, but laying here wasn't going to prove anything. Burton was in the hospital, but he had to know why, and if she was wrong then he was probably there for a different reason. Still he had to know that you do not mess with Taylors. Even bastard daughters. He wasn't going to get away with what he did, or what he probably will continue doing to others. Most importantly though she was going to prove something she wanted to ever since she first saw _him_.

Her brother wasn't the only one with a future.


End file.
